Deto
by AnonGirl88
Summary: Hiei begins to court Kazuma in the traditional, time honored human fashion. He'll need help though. Sequel to 'Role Reversal'
1. Clearing Things Up

Anon: I was surprised at all the positive feedback I recieved for 'Role Reversal', considering it was originally just some pointless spur of the moment excuse to have Hiei use some really cheesy line then kiss Kuwabara. I dedicate this first chapter to Kazima Kuwabara, who writes amazing Hiei/Kuwabara fics that helped inspire me. Bored chattering now, moving on.

Disclaimer: You really have to ask? Fine, they're not mine and I'm not making so much as half a penny using them. Heck, I'm _losing_ money even, buying the DVDs, manga, a keychain and a plushie. So they _have_ to let me let the boys play, don't you think?;)

Summary: After unofficially stating his desire for the human in 'Role Reversal', Hiei does so again officially and begins to court Kazuma in the traditional, time honored human fashion. He's gonna need some help, though. Sequel to 'Role Reversal', obviously.

Rating: PG this chapter for Hiei's dirty mouth. Might go up later on though.

"talking"

'thinking'

* * *

'Okay, keep cool, Kazuma, just keep cool.' Kuwabara thought to himself after jumping at a noise for the eighth time in less than an hour. He was in his room pacing back and forth as his mind continuously went over the events that had taken place that day.

Late this morning he'd been captured by demons to be used as a sacrifice for some sort of ritual but was saved by Hiei early afternoon. And then he'd kissed him. Hiei, the cold silent fire demon who had insulted and argued with Kuwabara since they'd first met, Hiei, who claimed to hate humans but Kuwabara most of all, had kissed him. Not just kissed him, but had tackled him, called him a damsel, then kissed him!

Rubbing his face with his hands Kuwabara finally stopped pacing and sat down on the bed. It just made no sense! After a minute he perked up when an idea struck him.

'Maybe all that incense crap they were burning acts like some sort of afrowhatchamacallit for certain demons! And that's why Shorty kissed me! Oh man, if that's true then I better go take another shower and use extra shampoo this time in case the smells still in my hair!' With this in mind he quickly got up and went to do so.

Elsewhere, Hiei was silently berating himself for that one brief moment of weakness. For the past hour after the incident he'd been training furiously in an attempt to distract his mind and prevent it from going over and over the scene.

'Damn. I should have had more control! It's not as if that was the first time I've seen him without his shirt on. Although, it was the first time I've seen him without those damn bandages(1) covering his abs. His smooth, toned, well muscled, FUCK!'

(admit it, the idea of Hiei's mind wandering is both hilarious and frightening) Hiei growled aloud in frustration and increased the speed of his swings, the thin blade of his katana whistling sharply.

'With any luck the noise will attract any demons in the area, then I'll actually have something interesting to do.'

"I take it from the ferocity of your training that you were just as surprised to initiate that kiss as Kuwabara was to recieve it. Though I think it was that damsel line that really caught him off guard." a familiar voice stated with barely suppresed mirth from his left, causing Hiei to growl again in annoyance.

'When I asked for demons to show up this isn't what I had in mind.' he thought as he stopped and sheathed his sword before turning towards the kitsune.

"You have nothing better to do than spy on people then?" Hiei asked calmly.

"Well originally we were making sure that the rescue went successfully, but I'll admit our curiousity got the best of us afterwards."

"We?" Though his face betrayed nothing Hiei dreaded the answer.

"Yes, Botan, George and myself were in the room at the time, though I'm sure that by now Koenma's seen the tape."

"Tape?" Crimson eyes blazing in fury, his hand was at the handle of his sword in less than the blink of an eye.

"Calm down, I made certain that it could only be played once then it would melt. Now before this conversation goes any further or off topic even I'd like to ask you something." Kurama saw Hiei's eyes narrow in suspicion, but when the younger demon said nothing he continued.

"What are you going to do now? Kuwabara is smarter than most people give him credit for, and I doubt he's just going to let you act as though nothing happened. And I know you well enough to know you won't simply avoid him for the rest of his life because that would be considered running away."

"..." Hiei averted his gaze and remained silent for a moment before leaping into the trees, indicating that the conversation was over. Kurama sighed and walked away.

'I hope things work out for both of you.'

Kuwabara spared a glance at the twilight sky as he walked down the sidewalk, taking in as much of the beautiful array of colors as the sun bid farewell for the night before turning his attention back to what was in front of him. After showering and washing and rewashing his entire body several times he was certain that all traces of whatever had set Hiei off were gone, so now he was on his way to Kuramas house to ask the fox if he knew where Hiei was.

True, the short demon had a way of grating every nerve in his body, but Kazuma Kuwabaras honor code refused to allow him to possibly let Hiei suffer from self-confusion because of that kiss.

'Was it really even a kiss? It had happened so quickly that it just felt like a really fast pressure only just hard enough to be more than a mere brush. Whatever it was it sure felt nice. What the!' Kuwabara stopped dead in his tracks, eyes wide open as he went over that thought again.

'Did I really just think that? Oh man, maybe the fumes went to my head too!' Kuwabara shook his head furiously in attempt to clear it, when suddenly his Spirit Awareness made him feel a familiar aura nearby watching him.

He stopped and turned to look towards the forest, up into a fairly tall aspen. He gave a very small nod, knowing it would still be seen, and after checking for cars he casually walked across the street. The presence moved farther away, but was still close enough for him to sense so he continued. Kuwabara may not be the brightest crayon in the box, but he knew perfectly well that Hiei was leading him to a more secluded area, away from prying eyes and ears.

When they were deep within the center of the forest, Hiei finally jumped down about a foot away from the tall human. Even though he'd been expecting it, he still startled at the speed and suddenness of it.

"Hey Hiei. Look, about that kiss, I just wanted to let you know that I understand completley that you didn't mean to do it. I think what happened is that some of that stuff those demons were burning worked as some kind of lust potion and you couldn't help it. So, you know, no need for any awkwardness or anything like that."

Kuwabara looked away and scratched the back of his head in embarrasment; Hiei was staring at him with such an intensity, and for the third time that day he felt a chill run down his spine. But this time, he somehow knew it had nothing to do with the evening temperature drop.

"So you think I was under the influence of an aphrodisiac and that's why I kissed you?" Hiei surmised.

"Yeah, but don't worry, I'm pretty sure I washed it all out. I took two showers and I must have washed my hair at least a dozen times, so that should be enough, right?" Kuwabara finally looked back at the dragon weilder and saw that he had turned his head away to the side and closed his eyes. There was a small smile playing on his lips and his shoulders were shaking slightly; Hiei was laughing! Kuwabara was about to say something when Hiei opened his eyes again and the red head felt another chill when the firey eyes met his own baby blues(2).

"I'm glad you were so thorough in your cleansing, Kazuma-chan." As Hiei said this he took a step forward. Kuwabara instantly recognized the look; all cat owners know that look. When a predator has it's prey trapped in a corner.

'Uh oh.' Kuwabara gulped and very slowly put one foot behind the other in preperation to step away. Unfortunatley this tactic didn't go unnoticed and in a flash he found himself pinned to a tree by a man at least a few heads shorter than himself.

"Ubu na baka." Hiei said softly, almost affectionatly, as he looked up into the humans eyes. "Had there been an aphrodisiac involved I would have done much more than a quick peck on the lips." he chuckled. Loosening his hold, he gently stroked Kuwabaras firm arm though the soft, thick fabric of his sweater.

"No Kazuma, I kissed you because," Hiei stopped right there and lowered his gaze to the chest in front of him. He'd spent his entire life alone and rejected, pushing people away to avoid pain. Even his own sister didn't know they were related. These past years he'd tried to deny any attraction he held for the human by focusing and exploiting his faults and weaknesses, mixing insults into his compliments.

'No going back now though.' Hiei thought and tilted his head back up. "Because I'm attracted to you." He reached up and grabbed the collar of Kuwabaras sweater, yanked him down and kissed him.

Kuwabara froze in place, eyes wide open. This kiss was longer, alot longer and most definetly noticable. Hiei's lips were so warm, soft, inviting... Slowly, Kuwabaras eyes drifted shut and he hesitantly tried to return the kiss. Hiei let go of the sweater collar and allowed his hand to drift up to rest on the back of Kuwabara's neck while his other hand resumed stroking the young mans arm.

Eventually the relatively innocent kiss came to an end from lack of air, and when they broke apart they just stood there for a moment, watching each other.

"Um, Hiei," Kuwabara began, his voice barely above a whisper. "Why me? I thought-" Hiei placed a finger on the ningens lips to silence him.

"I'll admit it wasn't that foolish story book nonsense of 'love at first sight'. I'm not sure when or how it happened but it did." he said thoughtfully. Kuwabara blinked as his brain digested this new information, but he remained silent until Hiei removed the digit.

"So, uh, what happens now? I mean this is the first time anyone's told me they were attracted to me, espeacially another guy, so I'm pretty new at this." As he said this he felt his cheeks growing warm.

'Oh man, I hope he doesn't notice me blushing!'

'Damn. Kurama told me about the ningens stupid fear of same gender mating.' Hiei thought, misinterpreting the flush of the young mans face. 'If his Spirit Awareness didn't pick up telepathy I could see what he's thinking. But he hasn't outright rejected the idea, so maybe...'

"That's up to you." the half-koorime said nonchalantly. "You now know of my attraction for you. We can either stop here and go back to something similar to how things were before, or, we can begin a courtship."

"Courtship? Oh, you mean dating?" Kuwabaras eyes widened in surprise, and Hiei very carefully studied his expression, looking for any sign of fear, disgust, dissaproval, anything that might put an end to the whole thing before it even started.

Shock? Definetly. Confusion? Yes. Curiousity? Yes, there was a tinge of curiousity mixed into his expression.

"You and me? Going out? Together? I never really thought I'd ever consider dating a guy, but," Kuwabara paused and scratched his cheek. "I never thought I'd be helping save the world and kicking demon butt with a Spirit Sword!" he laughed.

'He talks a lot.' Hiei thought as he sweat-dropped.

"I don't really see any problem with it, and you're not too bad when you're not insulting me, so sure. Why not." Kuwabara nodded.

'He's actually agreeing to it!' Hiei's eyes widened a small fraction, but other than that he kept his expression neutral.

"Meet me here at noon three days from now, then." Once again, Hiei ended a conversation by jumping into the trees without another word.

Kuwabara found himself alone and confused in the middle of the woods. He'd just agreed to go on a date three days from now with a guy. Hiei, in fact. They'd been at each others throats for almost five years and they were going on a date.

"Oh man, what a day." he groaned and buried his face in his hands. "I need to lie down. Hey, wait a sec, I better check something before I forget! He said three days from now at noon, today's Wednsday so that means it's on Saturday. Phew, that's a relief; Sis'd knock me into next week if she found out I was skipping classes to go on a date." Relieved that whatever it was Hiei had planned would take place on his day off, Kuwabara began his long walk home.

* * *

Anon: Ack, Hiei was _soooo_ OOC this chapter! We're talking maple flavored cotton candy here! I went over it and over it but this is the best I could come up with. Turned out a lot better than I originally thought it would though. Longer too.

Mr. L: Maple flavored cotton candy?

Anon: Means it was sweet, sappy and fluffy. It's a new term I invented!

Mr. L: ...

Anon: Anyway, please review! Next chapter should be better.

(1): I've only gotten to Vol. 5 in the manga so I don't know about there, but in the series Kuwabara always has bandages wrapped around his lower stomach at the belly button when he takes his shirt off. My theory is it's some kind of padding for when he gets punched.

(2):There seems to be some controversy over Kuwa's eye color; some say blue, some say brown, they looked kind of grey in ep. 76. I'm saying they're blue.

Translations:

Ubu na baka: Naive fool

Deto: Date I know, crappy title. Gimme a break, all the good ones were taken.


	2. Planning

Anon: Here's chapter two! Domo arigatto, minna-san! You like it, you really like it! Still no luck finding muse number six, though. Oh well. In other news, I got stung by a yellow jacket(the bug, not a real jacket!) the other day and now I've got a huge rash that looks like a heart!O.O The love bug maybe? Yes, that must be it! And because I'm asexual and only attracted at most to fictional characters, it caused the heart-shaped rash instead of making me fall in love!

Mr. L: Do you even listen to what you're saying anymore?

Anon: Not really, no. Why, what did I say?

Mr. L: -_sweatdrop-_

Anon: Moving on, readers feel free to help yourself to the free roasted marshmellows, courtesy of OUR FIRST FLAMER! I invite you all to join me in a bout of pointing and laughing. Ready?-_points and laughs, then dances in a circle and sings that one song from The Little Rascals-_ _We got a flamer, we got a flamer, we got a flamer, hey hey hey hey!_

Mr. L: Please ignore her people, I think the venom made it to her brain.

Dude: Either that or she got food poisoning from those crepes she was making the other day.

Anon: SHUT UP! I AM A GOOD COOK! _-throws various objects and continues yelling.-_

Mr.L: I thought you three were going to stay away from this fic!

Other, Other Dude: And miss out on torturing her? Not a chance!

_While Mr. L and Fishy are trying to get her back under control, a mysterious floating black hooded cloak sneaks in, bringing a sleeve to where the mouth would be-_

Sixth muse: Okay reader, I'll make a deal with you. If I start the fic, thus letting you get on with reading the chapter, you have to promise not to tell AnonGirl88 that I was here. I'm still having fun playing with her. Of course if you tell her anyway it doesn't really matter, all it means is that she'll go on a big rant and increase her efforts to find me, delaying any and all updates. Do we have an accord? Sweet. _-sixth muse disappears-_

Chapter two: Planning

* * *

"So he thought that the incense was an aphrodisiac and that you kissed him because you were under it's influence. In an attempt to save you from any embarrassment he went for a walk, after taking two showers, in hopes of confronting you so he could tell you what he believed to have happened. When he did find you and inform you of his theory, you corrected him by kissing him again, telling him of your attraction towards him, and finally asking him on a date this Saturday." Kurama summarised all that he'd just been told.

"Hn." Hiei nodded once in confirmation from his place at the fox's windowsill. The moon was now at it's peak in the night sky and it's cold glow streamed into the room of Kuramas human counter part.

"However when you requested said date, you were so enraptured by his presence that the fact that you know less than nothing about human courting rituals didn't enter your mind until later, at which point you came to me seeking advice."

"..." Hiei glared at the green eyed bishounen but said nothing that would confirm nor deny the statement.

"Well first things first, you'll need money. And that does not mean stolen money, I very much doubt you'd get anywhere with him if you start going against his honor code." Kurama shot him a look.

"You mean this?" Hiei produced a very large wad of money. "It was already stolen by someone who didn't look as though he was in desperate need of it. Besides, how does that ningen saying go? What he doesn't know won't hurt him. Although in real life that's an absolutley ridiculous phrase." he muttered the last sentence more to himself.

"You haven't even started dating him yet and already you're basing the relationship on a lie? What do you plan to do when he finds out?" Kurama asked, folding his arms and raising an eyebrow.

"..." Hiei looked away and stared at the wall. Kurama sighed wearily.

"He might not mind too much if you tell him it was already stolen and not badly needed if he asks, but I gurrantee he's not going to condone it multiple times, so you'll need to get a job."

"A job?" Hiei grimaced at the thought of working in the human world.

"Mm hmm. Common courtesy dictates that the one asking for the date is the one who pays, and I know you'll try and stay as in control as possible so if you decide to continue courting him he'll most likely expect a valid source of income. But we'll discuss job options later, right now you've got three days to decide how you want to go about this." With that, Kurama began to explain the ancient art of human dating.

The day was more or less uneventful for Kazuma Kuwabara, and to his credit he did an excellent job of staying relatively focused during his classes, considering his previous track record and the strange events of yesterday added together. He'd spent a good portion of the night going over it and over it in an attempt to figure it all out before going to sleep, afterwhich he had a very strange dream about purple clowns and giant spiders wearing sneakers that kept changing color like the horse from that Wizard of Oz movie.(1)

Kuwabara poked distractedly at the remaining contents of his bento box with his chopsticks, sitting beneath a large tree while staring at the sky picking out patterns in the scattered clouds.

'Kitten playing with yarn, spirit sword, demon, demon getting sliced by spirit sword, sleeping kitten, me defeating Urameshi, Hiei, another kitten playing with y-huh?' Kuwabara snapped out of his daydreaming with a quick hard shaking of his head, then looked up again to see Hiei standing in front of him, watching him. The spirit sword weilder yelped and jumped to his feet, then clutched his chest and panted while glaring at the spikey haired demon before him.

"Geeze Hiei, what are you trying to do? I almost jumped out of my skin!" he proclaimed, then quickly looked around to make sure no one had witnessed the scene. Luckily he'd chosen a quiet secluded area to eat lunch, so they were alone.

"You should pay better attention to your surroundings." Hiei told him, succeeding in his efforts to stop calling him names.

"For your information I was pretending to look like I wasn't paying attention so if anyone tried to jump me I could surprise 'em! I knew you were there the whole time, I just got caught up in my own act is all." Kuwabara sniffed. Hiei bit his tongue slightly to withhold the snide remark he longed to make. The boy was annoying, but his attempts to avoid admitting he'd been caught off guard were amusing enough for the fire demon to allow a very small smile to reach his lips.

"So, uh, what's up? Do we have a mission or something?(2)" Kuwabara asked.

"No. I was in the neighborhood and saw you sitting there staring at the sky with your eyes glazed over so I thought I'd better make sure that your brain was still in place." Hiei replied.

"Gee, thanks." the human said blandly, not sure how to take the fire demons statement. He then blinked and took a quick step back. "Hey, you're not gonna call me a damsel again, are you? Because I don't know if anyone's told you this, but a damsel's a girl.(3)"

Hiei smirked when the young man stepped back, recalling the last time he'd tried that with him. He decided to allow his soon-to-be-mate to expand the distance between them, letting him maintain his personal comfort zone. For the moment at least.

"Yes, I know what a damsel is, and if it really bothers you that badly I won't call you that again." the demon said, his amusement increasing as he watched Kuwabara sigh in visible relief.

"Well that's good, beca-mmff!" Hiei quickly pushed him back against the tree and gave him a quick kiss.

"But I'll take another kiss as reward for saving you again." he chuckled before dissappearing. Kuwabara blushed and sputtered in shock for a moment, then glared up into the tree even though he knew the small demon was long gone.

"Shizuru, Eikichi, I'm home!" Kuwabara called out as he stepped through the door, toeing off his shoes and placing them in their proper place as he closed the door again. A large tri-colored cat bounded into the room meowing. Kuwabara laughed and kneeled down to pick him up.

"Hey kitty! Did you miss me?" he asked. Eikichi purred loudly and rubbed his head against his masters face. "I missed you too! Where's Shizuru?" he asked, walking towards the kitchen holding his cat. Once there, he noticed a note stuck to the fridge with a homemade clay magnet shaped like a cat he'd made when he was little. Depositing Eikichi onto the floor, he went over and read the note.

"Kazuma,

Went out, don't wait up.

Shizuru"

Kuwabara rolled his eyes as he crumbled up the paper and threw it across the floor for his cat to play with, then opened the fridge in search of something to eat.

Hiei looked over the paper Kurama had given him; on it was a list of various activities humans usually did on a date. Luckily there wasn't anything too strange, and he'd witnessed the majority of them during his time in the human world, though he hadn't realised he'd been watching the beginning stages of human courtship rituals. The fox had also added a few suggestions, such as letting Kazuma deal with most of the human interactions such as ordering food or movie tickets.

Smart idea, really, because Hiei had no idea how such things worked and mimicking the actions of others could only go so far before leading to embarresment. He carefully folded the paper and put it into the pocket of his robe, then leaned back against the tree trunk, chuckling quietly to himself as he remembered the look on Kuwabara's face when he'd stolen another kiss earlier.

'You're all mine, Kazuma Kuwabara. I always get what I want.' he thought as he settled for a short nap.

Anon: Wheee! Another chapter done! I'm so proud of myself, everyone stayed MOSTLY in character! Please review and let me know what you thought, I really do appreciate hearing what you thought. If you must critique, do so politley and constructivly so I can improve, don't just mindlessly flame. Sorry it was so short though!

(1): Two sepperate dreams I had when I was a kid blended into one, completly random and meaningless so don't think to much on it. If you haven't already figured out that I'm insane, there's your proof.

(2):_SLIGHT_ AU warning needed here, the boys are no longer OFFICIAL Spirit Detectives, but they still take odd jobs here and there for Koenma to uphold the peace and all that. Oh, guess I should probably mention that the time line is shortly after the end of the series, so Kuwabara and Kurama are in college, Yusuke works for Keiko's parents in the shop. Kuwabara lives with Shizuru for financial reasons. As for their parents... I have no idea, I'm mixing anime with manga but I've only gotten to volume 5 so I don't know if it ever shows their parents. For simplicities sake, they died several years ago in an accident.

(3): Means a young, unmarried woman to be precise.

Translations for the beginners:

Domo arigatto minna-san: Thank you very much everyone!

bishounen: pretty boy

ningen: human


End file.
